Falling into heaven's Birthday Present
by IluvmyTV-ugottaproblem
Summary: What the title says. You are the shizz girl! KEEP ROCKING!


A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Here's prezzie!! LOVE YA GAL!

Oh, and Lindsay and Lucy never happened, for the sake of Anna.

Disclaimer: I'm saying nothing.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aiden and Danny were running down the street.

"Aiden, where we goin'?' Danny asked.

"We're goin' to a friend's house. She's setting up a surprise party for a friend's birthday." Aiden said, pulling Danny along the sidewalk.

"Why?" Danny asked, allowing himself to be dragged to the house where the party was.

"Because, Sarah and I have known each other since she was in elementary school. I tutored her." Aiden looked at the number on the door. "We're here!!!!" She pulled Danny into the house. "Sarah open this door right now!!!" Aiden said, pounding on the door.

"Okay, okay! Get in!!! Anna'll be here in ten." Sarah said in her southern accent.

"Sweet! Thanks for having us over hon." Aiden hugged her teenage friend and walked in the door.

Sarah turned from the door and walked over to the couch where Cassie was sitting next to Don and Jess. Her eyes were full on Don and she kept giggling.

"Cassie! Stop swooning. Don-is-MAR-RIED!" Sarah grabbed Cassie and pulled her into the kitchen.

The rest of the tiny party included, Trish, Mac, Stella, Adam, Kendall and Sheldon. They could hear Sarah's voice float through the tiny house to the living room. "...Cassie! You are here for Anna! She wanted them here! And I had to invite _Kendall_ just to keep her happy!"

Kendall winced as Sarah said her name. Their relationship had been on rocks since Kendall had started dating Adam again. Sarah had decided that she would put up with Kendall for the night, to make Anna happy.

Trish piped up. "Anna has 5 minutes until she's fashionably late for her party." She grinned widely and everyone laughed. Sarah returned with Cassie behind her, quivering in fear.

"Hey guys! Birthday girl just called. 30 seconds!" Sarah ducked behind the couch, Sheldon right after her. "Shel!" A giggle announced itself before Cassie slipped herself between the couple.

Don, Jess, Danny and Aiden ran up the stairs and hid behind the door to the master bedroom. Mac and Stella figured out how to hide in the tiny kitchen pantry. Adam and Kendall looked around, finding the tiniest of spots behind the arm chairs against the wall. Trish stood behind the door giving Sarah a thumbs up.

Anna ran in the door and it smashed Trish's feet. She winced and Aiden squeaked out a laugh. Anna looked around. "Hello? Sarah? Cassie? Trish? Guys?" She frowned and Trish jumped out from behind the door. Everyone did the same.

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Anna screamed and looked around. She ran straight for Cassie and Sarah, engulfing them in a hug. Trish cleared her throat.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!"

Sarah gripped her friend's hand and pulled her into the kitchen. "C'mon!! C'mon! You gotta see your cake!" Anna stood stock still. "Anna? Oh, she found the presents." Sarah whined. She stomped her foot on the ground and walked off into the kitchen.

"Real mature Sarah. Real mature!"Cassie said, following her friend.

Aiden and Danny walked down the stairs, hand in hand. Anna screamed again and fainted, falling into Trish's arms.

"Oh and since you've seen all the presents, Cassie!" Sarah yelled. Cassie opened the back door and in walked Em, all the way from London.

"Em?!" Anna's jaw dropped to the ground. Almost literally.

"Yep! It's me. Trish and Sarah found a way to get in contact with me and I had some break time! So, I'm here for my friend's birthday!" Em said and hugged Anna.

Sarah and Cassie leaned against either side of the doorway into the dining room. Trish walked over and gave high fives to the younger women. Anna walked over with everyone else behind her.

"Sarah, Cassie, Trish, you guys are awesome. Thank you for this awesome birthday!!" Anna said.

The three girls smiled. Sarah stepped forward. "And no, you don't have to give me anything just...I have to do this." She went up to Sheldon and kissed him. She stepped back, a satisfied smile on her face.

"Underage much?" Sheldon asked.

"So?" Sarah asked back.

"Enough of the fangirl crap Sarah. Let's PARTAY!" Cassie said.

"Oh Yeah!!!" Everyone started dancing to the music Em had put on.

"Best. Birthday. EVER!" Anna yelled at the top of her lungs.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Happy birthday Anna! You keep rocking!!!!!!!!


End file.
